A kiss under the mistletoe
by Tokittoki
Summary: STARISH just finished their world tour and will now take some days-off to rest. As it is Christmas Eve, the boys decided they would make a small party to celebrate. [TokiyaxOtoya, RenxMasato, NatsukixSyo]
1. Chapter 1

After giving a successful charity concert in London, STARISH were heading to a place located in England where they would spend their Christmas Eve and some more days to rest from their tour. The site had a large amount of small houses, all belonging to Shining Agency.

Haruka wasn't with them though, she was spending this holiday with her grandmother in Japan. She encouraged the group to stay a few more days in London because they deserved a rest from their long world tour.

When they reached the main house proceeded to the reception, asking for their keys. The receptionist gave them three keys, which meant they would stay in pairs. The pairs hadn't changed since their high-school days, it was always that way. Why would they change roommates if they were so used to each other? Still inside the lobby they were deciding in which house they would celebrate the special occasion.

-Natsuki's and Syo's then!

-Do you have to be always so loud, Otoya? We're in the middle of the lobby, you know? – Tokiya facepalmed – We're not in Saotome anymore.

-Come to think of it… It's been three years since we debuted. – Otoya observed.

-Feels like it was yesterday! – Natsuki smiled widely.

-It's always good to remember these things, but I'm exhausted…Let's go to our houses and unpack our stuff. I wanna rest a little before night comes. – The tanned blond closed his eyes and sighed.

Ren truly seemed exhausted, the world tour made them all feel like their batteries were running low, needing a fast recharge.

-Say you want to rest so you can escape in the middle of the night and have fun with one of your "lambs".

-Oh, c'mon Hijirikawa. Ya know there's only one Lil' Lamb in my life. – He said as he tickled Masato's chin.

-Hmph! – He turned his head. – You know I don't like that name.

-Whataya want me to call ya, then? – He arched an eyebrow. – …Masayan, like in the old times?

*Sigh*

-Forget it.

-Alright, my Lil' Lamb. – He teased again.

-Call me that again and I'll…

-You'll what? Harm me with those precious and dangerous lips of yours?

-I can bite you. – He growled.

-Mmmm…sounds sexy. Wanna do it? Here, right here? – His finger pointed to his neck.

Masato punched his arm and left, pulling his luggage.

-c'mon, Lil' Lamb, yanno ya can't resist me. – Ren followed his lover.

-I'll take my leave as well.

-Wait Tokiya! Lemme go with ya! – Otoya followed him in a fast pace. -Let's go to our room~

-Let's, I have lots of things to unpack. – The smaller blond said as he pulled his luggage.

-Wanna do somethin' cute before unpacking? – Natsuki's hot breath met with the smaller boy's neck, making him shiver from head to toes.

-That's not cute! – He shouted as his steps surpassed the taller male's.

All of them rested for a bit in their addressed houses. Natsuki and Syo, after doing the "cute" thing Natsuki had suggested to his boyfriend and unpacking, started to prepare their living room for the night that was yet to come. Masato practiced his calligraphy as Ren slept for a while, a red mark showing on his tanned neck. Otoya played on his guitar while Tokiya composed a song, both in their room.

Night arrived. In the bluenet's and red-head's house, the sounds of a pen writing on a music sheet and some melodious chords still echoed in the division.

-I think it's time for us to go. – Tokiya stood up after laying his pen on the sheet.

Otoya was trying to learn a difficult part of a song he made. He was so focused that the bluenet's words didn't reach his ears.

-Maybe like this…No, doesn't sound good. Like this…? - His fingers positioned again on the guitar's neck.

Tokiya moved closer to call the other again, he stretched his hand to touch Otoya's shoulder.

-Sounds awesome! To- - He suddenly looked up.

Their noses almost touched. Their faces were really close to each other. Two pairs of eyes were locked. Tokiya seemed slightly surprised, as for the red-head, he had his eyes wide open and his mouth almost closed. Breathe in… breathe out… in… out… Their eyes still entwined. Until…

-S-sorry. – Tokiya moved away. – I just wanted to tell you that it's time to go to Natsuki's. I warned you earlier but you didn't hear at first.

-It's alright, it was my fault, haha…– Two bronzed cheeks displayed a pink flush as one hand grabbed the guitar's neck, placing it near the TV, some meters ahead of the sofa from where he was seated,

Tokiya looked to the boy, already next to the room's door.

-I'll go ahead, okay? – His fingers gripped the handle.

-Sure, I'll meet you in their room.

The door closed. Slowly, walking to the table on the left side of the television, the red-head lay hold of the music sheet. His eyes darted from left to right several times until he reached the end of it.

-It's really good… - He laid it again on the white table.

Moving away, Otoya started walking back and front in the space in-between the sofa and the TV.

-He was so close to me…those eyes and lips...Wonder why I had this weird urge to kiss him. I mean, why do I find his lips so…so…appealing? I can't possibly like him can I? Well…the way I feel 'bout him is different from how I felt towards Nanami.

Caressing his chin, his feet stroke increasingly faster.

-Tokiya, what I feel for him is…hum…I wanna be close to him and feel his arms around me, I feel even more energetic and happy when I'm near him…wanna see him smile more and…Oh man… guess I love him. – His feet started to move frantically. – Maybe I confused my feelings for Nanami. Oh crap! What should I do? Does he feel how I feel or…Argh! If I continue walking like this, I'll burn a hole in the floor. Shit, I'm gonna be late!

The confused red-head left the small yellow house and walked through the path that led to his destination, Natsuki's and Syo's. When he arrived there, knocked on the door.

Inside the house the rest of the boys were chatting about the ups and downs of the concerts and correcting some flaws.

-I'll open it. – Tokiya sat up from the huge white couch in which he, Ren, and Masato were seated.

-Thanks! – Syo said as he came from the bedroom, sitting on the floor, near Natsuki.

The room was organized so they could have some space for all the guys. The couch was in the middle, a big table with some inviting food and drinks on its right side, near a small closed window. Close to each other, some chairs were placed on the left side of the sofa, in front of the it fire burned some logs.

The door creaked, a foot entered.

-Sorry for the wait. – Otoya rubbed his hair.

-What took you so long?

-Aaaaa…I… distracted myself with somethin'. – His feet moved again, wanting to get inside the house hurriedly.

-Na-ah~ Don't move. Yanno where ya are? – Natsuki asked with a glow in his eyes.

The boys looked to each other, confused.

-Look up! – Natsuki ordered while he sat up, pointing to the object.

The boys blushed as they noticed what was precisely above them. A sprig of Mistletoe.

-Oh, c'mon, Natsuki. – The smaller blond argued from the place where he was seated.

-You have to kiss the one in front of you if you are under a sprig of Mistletoe. – He had his index up and his eyes shut, a smile showing on his face.

-Do we really have to do this? – Otoya asked, a faint blush on his cheeks.

-Only you would have these sorts of ideas, Natsuki… - Tokiya laid his index and thumb on his forehead, closing his eyes.

-Ya have to do it! It's a Christmas tradition~

-It can be just a peck. – Syo added.

-A small one, 'kay? – Otoya said as he looked to Tokiya.

-Okay.

Looking at each other, the boys moved closer until Otoya stopped half-way.

-It's just a silly tradition, we don't ha-

He didn't finish what he was saying, Tokiya tied his lips with the red-head in a peck. His body was paralysed with shock and surprise. When the blue-head parted, Otoya's lips followed his, kissing him again, the red-head's eyes closed. This time it was a deeper one, Otoya's smooth lips moved slowly, tasting the one who was being kissed. To the red-head's surprise, the bluenet started to move his as well, shutting his eyes on the way. Their movements matched perfectly as though they had done it before, though they never had.

-Yanno it could be a peck…on the cheek, right…? – Syo asked after the two teens parted their lips.

-It could? – Otoya blushed some more, looking to the blue-head.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	2. Chapter 2: The messy confession

Some hours passed since the kiss. Natsuki had broken through the tense atmosphere saying that what happened was just too cute to be true, making the red-head blush bright crimson and the bluenet look away, embarrassed.

The six were seating on the sofa and chairs that were now in front of the white couch. All of them were holding a glass of fine red wine but none was drunk, they only wanted to celebrate, soberly, the end of their tour.

-Yanno what would be fun? – Natsuki said, his greens eyes glistening–Syo-chan and I have done it since we were children on Christmas Eve.

The smaller blond's eyes darted to Natsuki and then to the others.

-When we were children, we'd always write on a sheet of paper one wish we truly wanted to come true and throw it into a fireplace. It was a kind of good luck charm. We thought the smoke of the chimney would take it to the Gods and then it would come true. That's what we thought when we were children although it doesn't make much sense anymore. Now we just do it 'cause it's a kind of Christmas tradition.

-It's our tradition so it does make sense, Syo-chan! – Natsuki stood up looking to the other. – Like in the old times, let's make wishes and believe the Gods will receive 'em– His face turned to the others. – I'll get a sheet of paper to each one of ya!

-I've never heard of such tradition before… - Masato's index touched his chin.

The green-eyed boy suddenly disappeared of the living room returning after a while with what he mentioned and six pens.

-Here ya go~ - The taller blond said as he gave each one a sheet. - Write whatever you wish to come true and you have to start with "I wish".

-This is nonsense…

-Don't tell me you're afraid, Tokiya. – Ren smirked.

-I'm not.

All of them wrote their "letter" although some were really sceptical about it.

-Now all ya have to do is read 'em out loud. – Syo said as he noticed all the others had finished writing.

-Out loud?! – Heads turned to the two blonds, sitting on the chairs.

-Yeah. – The taller blond nodded. - We didn't tell ya so you could be true in what you write. All ya have to do is read it and burn them next.

-You can start, Syo-chaaaan~ - Natsuki smiled widely, closing his eyes.

Syo sighed and stood up from where he was and stood in front of the fireplace.

- I wish Natsuki would stop making me wear dresses.

His hand threw the letter to the fireplace, letting it burn.

-Ohhh, Syo-chan, but ya look so cuuute with the dresses I make for ya~

-I don't and next year I'll wish you'd stop calling me cute.

-But I'm not that bothersome…

-You are.

-Don't be like that, Syo-chan.

-It's your turn Natsuki. – He sat down on his chair again while the other made his way to the fireplace.

-I wish Syo-chan would act cute like when we are alone.

Syo blushed while his boyfriend threw the letter. When Natsuki returned to his chair, placed a surprise kiss on his lover who turned red.

Ren and Masato were next.

-I wish my Little Lamb would try some fun and exotic things with when we are alone.

When Masato heard Ren's wish and saw a wink directed to him, closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, blushing.

-…I wish...Renwouldstopflirtingwithever yoneheseesbecausethatmakesme seriouslyjealous…

-That's unfair, Little Lamb, I couldn't hear your wish~ – Ren pouted.

-I said it out loud so deal with it.

The last bluenet was next. He made his way to the fireplace, a sheet of paper in his hands.

-I wish we all have a lucky future ahead.

Otoya stepped in front of the fireplace, blushing bright red.

-D-do I really have to read it?

-Yup! – Natsuki closed his eyes, nodding.

-I wish the person I like returned my feelings.

-Is it Nanami? – Syo looked to the red-head, curious.

-...No…

-Who then? – Masato asked.

-Share it with us, Otoya. – Ren said as he reached the ruby eyed boy, patting his shoulder.

-Aaaaa… - He looked down, his blush deepened

-There is no need to be shy, Otoya. Tell us, we won't tell anyone. It's a pro-mi-se~ – Natsuki grinned.

The red-head felt another pat on the shoulder before Ren sat on the sofa again.

-It's…It's…Shibuya-san.

-Shibuya-san?! Since when do ya like her? – Syo looked surprised to Otoya.

The guitarist tightened the grip on his sheet and blushed even more, if that was possible at that time and looked to them.

-I already loved her but realised it today...not sure when it started though...maybe after we debuted? It's kinda funny, we were always together and I didn't even notice it...

His eyes looked at Tokiya absently starting to smile tenderly. The bluenet, like all the others, was staring back at him.

-... She was always so cold but somethin' made her heart melt, dunno what. She was and still is always there, whenever, whatever I need. Singin', dance steps...I shared things with her that I haven't told anyone. – He chuckled. – A hell of a perfectionist, that's what she is but I like it, even those lips are perfect...I wanna kiss 'em so much...oh! and sometimes I'm really worried for her. What if she falls ill due to excessive work? Haha...she's right, guess I fret a lot and daydream too much! Only if she knew what I dream 'bout is her voice...of when we're together again...

A chuckle escaped Natsuki's mouth being immediately followed by Syo's poke and "sshh".

-If you're able to know her well, you'll be surprised that her soul is so beautiful and kind...sweet too. - He threw the letter into the fire. - I just can't help but to fall in love with her…

Otoya jumped surprised, eyes wide open when he glanced to the group, his body frozen. The others were staring back at him. Natsuki was blushing and grinning widely. Syo, Ren and Masato had a smile on their faces. As for the remaining bluenet, he had his eyes wide open, his lips formed a small "o" due to the shock.

-What a confession, huh, Otoya? Ya really love… - His face turned to Tokiya, though the red-head didn't see it, - …Shibuya-san.

-I-I just remembered I gotta get my presents for ya! – He laughed nervously, dashing to the door. – I'll be back in a second!

The door slammed, all the boys looked to Tokiya.

-What are ya gonna do, Ichii~? – Ren patted Tokiya's shoulder making him recover from the shock.

-I have to solve this problem, this is too troublesome. – He moved to the door.

Meanwhile in Otoya's house, the red-head was in the bedroom, walking back and forth again, consuming the floor below his feet.

-Stupid, you're so stupid! How could ya say all that? They'll think ya love Tokiya… which is true…Gah! What if he thinks I love him? Crap, crap, crap! What will I do? I never expected to say that in a torrent. What if…? – He sat on his bed, rubbing his hair.

*Creak*

-Tokiya, what'cha doin' here? – Otoya stood up.

-The same as you, I came to get my presents, can't I?

-Of course ya can… – He sat again on the bed.

The bluenet sat on his assigned bed in front of the red-head.

-Since you seem to be so uncomfortable with the situation before…

Otoya froze again.

-…I will also share something with you.

-What? – The red-head looked to the other.

-I also have feelings for a girl.

-Do I know her?

-She is one of my fans, even before I debuted with all of you.

-You mean…One of Hayato's fans?

-Yes. She…

Otoya's face showed sadness as Tokiya picked the words he was going to say.

-…She is always showing a smile that warms up my heart. I believe she is loved by everyone. I love the innocent look of her eyes, she is so oblivious it pisses me off and annoying at times but is always there for me. Even when I am down and don't say a word about it she notices something is wrong, trying to cheer me up. She always tries her best to succeed and has a passion for music, I instantly feel warm when she sings. Have loved her since some years ago but I feared she would not return my feelings.

The red orbs had tears in them, threatening to fall and collide with the ground.

- Like you, I often find myself wondering about when we met again. I tend to keep silent though I'm more used to her screaming and whining, guess I'd really miss it if she went away. I wish I could just wrap my arms around her and hold her.

-Seems to be the perfect girl for ya and ya do seem to like her a lot.

-And I do. – The bluenet smiled. – Her blushing cheeks illuminated by the fire, her eyes glowing with the flames, her red hair shining in the light of the living room some minutes ago… she looked so cute….

A surprised look formed on Otoya's face.

-But there wasn't any girl there…

Tokiya nodded.

-…And the only one with red eyes and hair in the living room was…me.

-You are the one I love, silly. And… next time, don't call me Shibuya.

Otoya chuckled and smiled widely as he threw himself at the other, making them fall to the bed.

-I'm so happy, my wish turned into reality. – He said while he gave the bluenet an Eskimo kiss.

Both closed their eyes as Otoya kissed him for the second time in that night, taking a while for them to part from it.

-I love kissing you, but we had better go to Syo's house before they start to think we are doing other sorts of things. – They stood up and walked to the door.

-What sort of things? – Confused red eyes looked to the bluenet.

Tokiya opened the door, the red-head stepped outside.

-One of these days I'll show you. – He said as he closed the door, leaving an empty bedroom behind.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome, guys!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
